It Feels Like Home
by Cocobunny79
Summary: It's feels like forever since Dick and Jason have had a moment to themselves like this.


A/N: Boohoo. Forgive all the grammar mistakes. I wrote this while going on a roll and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Oh god, how long had they gone without this? Too long, too long, his thoughts say, ending in an incoherent jumble.<p>

His body molds itself against Jason's, feeling the younger man's body against his. It's hard like a rock, and it sends a shiver up Dick's spine. He loves the feel of it, Jason's body against his. Firm bodies ripped with thick muscles, wrapped, and pressed flush against each other. Dick can just melt right then and there, with Jason's mouth licking, biting his bare throat. It's all he can do to not go hoarse from the moans that come out of his mouth.

Jason wants him. Dick feels how aroused Jason is against him. He's hard, oh god, he's hard like a rock. But he doesn't move his hips, but pushes his thigh up against Dick's crotch, and oh, _oh_. Dick's body thrust against it, his arousal sending sparks up his body, choking up a moan from the back of his throat.

Jason's getting a kick out of the noises Dick is making. Dick can tell by the way his body shakes slightly against him, the muted laugh he hears as the young man bites and sucks, and then blissfully claims his mouth.

The kiss is everything Dick has wanted and missed. It's the kind of kiss that makes his knees buckle, liquidizes all of his bones, and completely wipes his mind blank. It's like kissing a memory, all the feelings brought up to the surface, all conflicting tangling in his mind. No. It's better than a memory, better than kissing a dream. It's real, and it hurts. It's making his heartache. He's missed this so much. He's missed Jason so much.

It's like he can read his mind, because the kiss isn't all bite and hard, but sweet and slow, as if Jason knows what Dick wants and needs. The gentleness of it strikes Dick's heart, and he falters slightly, but that doesn't stop Jason. He coaxes Dick, a sweet kiss at the corner of his mouth, a gentle hush.

A weak laugh escapes Dick's mouth, and he can't help but smile. He kisses Jason again. God, he's just so sweet. The biggest heart in the world, and it's all for Dick. No one else can claim the same thing. It's just not the same.

Slowly, just slowly, he rocks against Jason, clutching onto him tightly. Jason had taken his thigh away, and had pressed their hips together. It's all so slow, teasing, like they're testing each other. Their breaths are warm as they breathe each other in. They tempt each other, and they kiss again. Oh lord, what a kiss it is. It's all fireworks, a fire burning alive that spreads through their body, turns them frantic. The fire of this kiss raging through their limbs, until they find their hands, shoving and pushing away pants, pushing up clothing, letting their skin touch as much as possible.

God, it's so perfect. Absolutely heavenly. It's better than anything Dick could've dreamed up. They fit so damn well. Hip fit neatly as they rock against each other. They're moving together, as if synced, as if they can read each others mind. They're invincible, the world can't touch them, they're beyond anyone's reach, and that fits them just damn fine.

Pleasure builds, and the tension grows taut. They pant and moan, and then swallow up the sounds as they kiss again. The sounds vibrate between them, a hard thrust here, and even an harder one their till they break apart, gasping, moaning sounds that sound like suspiciously like the others name.

They hold one another, acting like a crutch. Arms wrapped firmly, tenderly around each other. Their breaths even out, but the fire is still there, ebbed this time, but it's there when they look each other in the eye.

It's the same old look. The one that never died, even though Jason had. Did this feeling ever go away for long? Dick didn't think so. Dick's feelings hadn't. They probably never will. He's certain it's the same for Jason, with the way he whispers soft words in his ear, and strokes his hair, laying soft butterfly kisses at his neck, cheek, and mouth.

Dick let's himself float away with the kisses, the soft and gentle words. The feeling of home around him. This was paradise, and nothing could take this away from him.


End file.
